vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
AlexTrip Sands
|official = Blog: Divas en Salsa |url = Youtube |playlist = YT list |content = # "Si tú eres mi hombre" (Miku) (Nov.11.2010) (Song of Jennifer Rush) # "Adán García" (Miku) (Dec.31.2010) (Song of Ruben Blades) # "Orinoco" (Miku) (Apr.11.2011) (Song of Rincón Morales) # "Oh, ¿Qué será?" (Miku) (Apr.12.2011) (Song of Chico Buarque) # "Hijo de la Luna" (Miku) (May.01.2011) (Song of José María Cano) # "Una Aventura" (Miku) (May.01.2011) (Song of Jairo Varela) # "El Tiempo de Ti" (GUMI) (May.12.2011) (Song of Playa Limbo) # "Candy Candy (GUMI) (May.19.2011) (Song of Mitsuko Horie) # "Salsa Caliente del Japón" (Miku & GUMI) (May.25.2011) (Song of Nora & Gen Ogimi) # "Él me mintió" (Miku) (Jun.06.2011) (Song of Amanda Miguel) # "Fiesta en Elorza" (Miku) (Jun.22.2011) (Song of Eneas Perdomo) # "A usted" (GUMI) (Jun.22.2011) (Song of Reynaldo Armas) # "Adán García (remasterized)" (Miku) (Jun.26.2011) (Song of Ruben Blades) # "La Bikina" (Miku, GUMI, Lily) (Jun.28.2011) (Song of Rubén Fuentes) # "La Bikina (Venezuelan ver.) " (Miku, GUMI, Lily) (Jun.29.2011) (Song of Rubén Fuentes) # "Una Fan Enamorada " (Luka, GUMI) (Jul.05.2011) (Song of Ricardo Montaner) # "Besos Callejeros" (Miku) (Jul.10.2011) (Song of Las Chicas del Can) # "Oasis" (GUMI) (Jul.13.2011) (Song of Alejandro Lagrotta) # "Pa'rriba no va (Append)" (Miku Vivid) (Jul.15.2011) (Song of Celia Cruz) # "Pa'rriba no va (V2)" (Miku) (Song of Celia Cruz) # "Cumpleaños Feliz Venezolano" (Miku, Luka, Lily, GUMI) (Jul.19.2011) (Song of Luis Cruz) # "World is mine - Salsa mix" (Miku) (Jul.21.2011) (Song of ryo) # "World is mine - Salsa mix (short MMD PV)" (Miku) (Jul.22.2011) (Song of ryo) # "La Rebelión" (GUMI) (Jul.28.2011) (Song of Joe Arroyo) # "El mundo es mío" (Miku) (Aug.12.2011) (Song of ryo) # "El teléfono carpintero" (Miku) (Aug.12.2011) (Song of Lalo Guerrero) # "Ámame" (Luka) (Aug.19.2011) (Song of Marlene) # "Como la flor" (Lily) (Aug.20.2011) (Song of Selena Quintanilla) # "Las pequeñas cosas" (Miku, Luka, GUMI) (Aug.20.2011) (Song of Amanda Miguel) # "Carrao, Carrao" (GUMI) (Sep.05.2011) (Song of Reyna Lucero) # "Idilio" (Miku, Gackpo) (Sep.09.2011) (Song of Miguel "Titi" Amadeo) # "Lucharé" (Miku, Luka, GUMI, Iroha) (Nov.11.2011) (Song of Velas) # "Ojos Malignos" (Iroha) (Nov.16.2011) (Song of Juan F. Pichardo) # "Yo sin ti" (Rin & Len) (Nov.27.2011) (Song of Florentino Primera) # "Mozaico de Gaitas (Medley)" (Miku, Gackpo, Kiyoteru, Iroha, Luka, GUMI, Yuki, VY1, VY2, Lily, Piko, Len, Rin, miki) (Nov.29.2011) # "Amor del bueno" (MEIKO, KAITO & GUMI) (Dec.02.2011) (Song of Neguito Borjas) # "Decisiones" (Miku) (Dec.22.2011) (Song of Rubén Blades) # "Seikan Hikou" (GUMI) (Dec.28.2011) (Song of Megumi Nakajima) # "La Banda" (Miku, Luka, GUMI, Iroha, SeeU) (Dec.29.2011) (Song of Walter Fuentes) # "Ievan Cumbia" (Miku) (Jan.02.2012) (Song of Loituma) # "Recuérdame" (GUMI, Iroha) (Jan.04.2012) (Song of La Quinta Estación & Marc Anthony) # "Colgando en tus manos" (Kaito, miki) (Song of Carlos Baute) # "Pan con Chocolate" (Miku) (Jan.11.2012) # "Yira Yira" (Luka) (Jan.13.2012) (Song of Enrique Santos Discépolo) # "Nada común" (GUMI) (Feb.11.2012) (Song of Arismar Eduardo) # "Tú la tienes que pagar" (Yukari) (Feb.17.2012) (Song of Luis Alva) # "Tus Ojos" (GUMI) (Feb.20.2012) (Song of Luis Alva) # "Eres tú" (Miku, GUMI) (Feb.24.2012) (Song of Juan Carlos Calderón) # "¿Qué te pasa a ti?" (Bruno) (Mar..2012) (Song of Bobby Capó) # "Llorar" (Luka) (Mar.17.2012) (Song of Yesi-Chan) # "Vasos Vacios" (Lily, Bruno) (Mar.28.2012) (Song of Los Fabulosos Cadillacs & Celia Cruz) # "Te he prometido" (KAITO) (Mar.29.2012) (Song of Leo Dan) # "El tiempo de ti" (GUMI) (Apr.07.2012) (Song of Playa Limbo) # "Pan con Chocolate" (Miku) (May.04.2012) # "PoPiPo" (Miku) (Jun.05.2012) (Song of Lamaze-P) # "Lágrimas/ Lobo Domesticado /Desnúdate Mujer" (Bruno & Gumi, KAITO & MEIKO, Gackpo & Luka) (07.Jun.2012) (Songs by Roberto Blades / Joan Sebastian / Frankie Ruiz) # "Lobo domesticado" (KAITO & MEIKO) (Jul.03.2012) (Song of Joan Sebastian) # "Joropoloid" (Miku, GUMI) (Jul.11.2012) # "Pan con Chocolate" (Luka) (Jul.12.2012) # "Esto es lo que hay" (Bruno) (Jul.17.2012) (Song of Los Amigos Invisibles) # "Nada Común" (Lily) (Jul.29.2012) (Song of Arismar Eduardo) # "Aguanilé" (Iroha) (Jul.31.2012) (Song of Willie Colón & Héctor Lavoe) # "Sin poderte hablar" (GUMI) (Aug.09.2012) (Song of Willie Colón) # "La Oportunidad" (Len) (Aug.19.2012) (Song of Edwin Pino) # "Toca Madera" (Miku) (Sep.05.2012) (Song of Joan Manuel Serrat) # "Plantación Adentro" (IA) (Sep.14.2012) (Song of Tite Curet Alonso) # "Pan con Chocolate" (Miku) (Sep.24.2012) # "The Power of Love" (Sweet ANN) (Sep.29.2012) (Song of Jennifer Rush) # "Pedro Navaja" (Bruno) (Oct.12.2012) (Song of Rubén Blades) # "El mundo es mío" (Miku) (Oct.23.2012) (Song of ryo) # "Panteón de Amor" (Miku, GUMI) (Oct.27.2012) (Song of # "Vivir lo nuestro" (IA, Gackpo) (Oct.29.2012) (Song of # "Verónica" (Bruno) (Nov.21.2012) # "Madrigal" (IA) (Nov.23.2012) (Song of Felipe Rosario Goyco) # "Sentir Zuliano" (Miku, Luka, GUMI) (Nov.29.2012) (Song of Norberto Pirela) # "Sin Rencor" (Bruno) (Dec.09.2012) (Song of Neguito Borjas) # "Mamá, ¿Dónde están los juguetes?" (GUMI, IA) (Dec.11.2012) (Song of # "A ti te cantamos" (Rin) (Dec.13.2012) (Song of # "Corre, Caballito" (Miku, GUMI, Luka, IA) (Dec.20.2012) (Song of # "The Neverending Story" (Sweet ANN, Luka) (Jan.07.2013) (Song of # "Tostoncito" (GUMI) (Jan.12.2013) # "¿A cambio de qué?" (GUMI) (Jan.12.2013) (Song of # "Just be Friends" (Luka) (Feb.01.2013) (Song of Dixie Flatline) # "La Piragua" (Miku) (Feb.25.2013) (Song of José Barros) # "Nunca voy a olvidarte" (SeeU) (Feb.25.2013) (Song of # "¡Quítate de la vía, Perico!" (Iroha) (Mar.12.2013) (Song of # "El Todopoderoso" (Yukari) (Mar.27.2013) (Song of Willie Colón & Héctor Lavoe) # "Oh, ¿Qué será?" (Miku) (Apr.23.2013) (Song of Chico Buarque) # "La Investigación" (KAITO, Bruno, IA) # "Hijo de la Luna" (Miku Append) (Jun.10.2013) (Song of José María Cano) # "Antología" (GUMI) (Jun.13.2013) (Song of Shakira) # "La Ventanita" (GUMI) (Jun.24.2013) (Song of Mickey Taveras) # "PoPiPo" (GUMI) (Jun.25.2013) (Song of Lamaze-P) # "Vivir mi vida" (Gackpo) (Jul.15.2013) (Song of # "Como abeja al panal" (VY1 & VY2) (Jul.16.2013) (Song of Juan Luis Guerra) # "Debo Callar" (Rin) (Aug.13.2013) # "Las Pequeñas Cosas" (Miku, Luka, GUMI) (Aug.03.2013) (Song of Amanda Miguel & Diego Verdaguer) # "Carrao, Carrao" (GUMI) (Sep.04.2013) (Song of # "Botaste la bola" (Miku) (Oct.02.2013) (Song of Jesús Rosas Marcano) # "Seikan Hikou" (Miku) (Oct.08.2013) (Song of Megumi Nakajima) # "La triste tarde de Abril" (Bruno & Clara) (Sep.18.2014) }} Song / Featured Works }} Category:Producer Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on NicoNico